The New Creators
by Ishida Kotetsu
Summary: When new creators show up and take over 4D space it’s up to Fayt and the group to stop them. FaytxMaria, and AlbelxNel will be in this.


**The New Creators**

BY: Isamaru-sama

**Story: Don't Own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, Square Enix does.**

Bodies of 4D security guards and drones littered the ground, along with the bodies of many other Sphere workers. Standing above them all were two figures, both male, one was short and had black hair with red highlights and red eyes the other was tall with greenish hair and gray eyes, both in white and gray outfits. The door in front of them opened to show a large room with clock like structures surrounding a central control panel.

"We've done it brother; we have control of the Sphere. We are now the creators." The tall one said.

"Yes, Chronos we are and the first thing we need to do is destroy those pesky programs that defeated our predecessor."The short one replied, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Excellent idea Chaos, when do we begin." Chronos said bursting into maniacal laughter. Not too far away by the stairs hide a silver haired woman; she listened to the conversation and grimaced. _I must warn Fayt. _She thought before she stood up slowly and crept swiftly out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fayt stared out into space from the window in his cabin, he sighed, it had been a about a month since everyone had separated and went their own way. He had opted to stay on the Diplo with the remaining Quark members because of a certain incident that had happened a few days after their final battle.

_FLASHBACK_

"_You want to settle down with someone? Do I know any of these guys?" Fayt asked after Maria's whole talk of disbanding Quark and settling down._

"_Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you who me prospects are. There are two. One is standing in front of me and the other is the one I didn't choose." Maria said with a secretive smile. Fayt just stood there stunned for a minute, _she wants to settle down with…me? _Fayt thought. _Well, I do like her, so I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea, but maybe we should take things slow.

"_Maria settling down with you would be fun but I think Quark is needed at this time so…" Fayt was saying before he was interrupted by a gentle kiss on the lips from Maria._

"_I know Fayt, I know, so let's do what we can now." Maria said and kissed him once again, this time it was more passionate and it would have gone deeper had a door suddenly opened and everyone's favorite Klausian came bounding in. Fayt and Maria immediately separated, but it wasn't enough._

_Hey, captain we have-"Cliff was saying but stopped when he saw Maria and Fayt very close together and blushing. "Hey, ya finally snagged him, nice one captain, heh, have fun kids." With that Cliff backed out of the room as fast as he could and ran to tell Mirage about their 'little' girl finally getting her guy._

"_I'm going to kill Cliff." Maria growled as she watched him ran away, Fayt's only response was to laugh._

_END FLASHBACK_

That kiss wasn't the last, both he and Maria would kiss whenever they had time or were alone, wanting to keep their relationship a secret from most of the crew, especially Lieber. But of course thanks to Cliff at least half the crew already knew and would give them knowing smiles whenever the two of them were together. Right now he was waiting for Maria to come and have lunch with him like they usually did. However she was unusually late so Fayt got up and let the doors hiss open when he got to them. Looking out in the corridor he saw no one so he stepped out of his room with the goal of finding Maria. When he reached a turn in the corridor he finally spotted her.

"Maria!" Fayt yelled getting her attention; she turned to look at him and smiled, but before she could call his name a ring of light appeared around him as he was somehow teleported off the ship.

"FAYT!" Maria screamed as she ran to the place he was standing a second ago. Maria reached for her communication device to contact the bridge. "Cliff, we have a problem."

Fayt opened his eyes and looked around, he hadn't been lying down a second ago, something was strange, the Diplo didn't have devices like the ones around him, and the Diplo definitely didn't look have rooms with architecture like that of the Sphere 211 building. Where was he? Then a shadow covered him and he looked up, into the face of Blaire Lansfeld.

"Blaire?" Fayt said as he stood up.

"Ah, Fayt we are awake, sorry about that it seems that the effect of transporting you directly out of the Eternal Sphere had some side effects." Blaire said as she backed up to give Fayt room.

"Wait, I'm in 4D space?" Fayt asked. Blaire nodded but then looked Fayt in the eye with a very serious expression on her face.

"Fayt, I have brought you here to tell you, no warn you, of the impending doom your kind face." Fayt just stood there confused. "The Sphere Corporation has been taken over by new creators and they have decided the first thing they need to do is to eliminate the ones who defeated Luther."

"You mean someone is going to try and destroy the universe again?"

"Yes, but first they will try and destroy you and your friends, no doubt starting at that planet where you breached the firewall." Blaire said.

"Elicoor III? But they can't stand up to that!" Fayt said growing worried for his friends on that planet.

"That is why I have warned you, so you can stop these new creators." Blaire said.

"But why transport me here?" Fayt asked

"Because it is less suspicious, I said I had to repair some characters of the Eternal Sphere but I think they are becoming aware of what I'm doing." Blaire said but started looking around nervously. "You can't stay here much longer. I will send you back to your ship, there you can warn the others and stop these new creators."

"Thanks Blaire, I won't let you down." Fayt said as Blaire went to a control panel.

"I know…now hold still, this might be a little disorienting." Blaire said as she calibrated the transporter and hit the execute button. "Good luck." With that Fayt was once again transported, this time back into the Eternal Sphere.

Maria was pacing along the wall of the bridge as Mirage scanned for anything. All of a sudden a light filled the bridge and a second later it was gone and Fayt was lying on the ground in front of Maria.

"Fayt!" Maria yelled as she dropped to the floor beside him. Fayt opened his eyes slowly and muttered something. "What was that Fayt?"However Fayt had fainted, Maria and Cliff carried him to sickbay and Maria stayed by his bed until he woke up. After a few hours he finally woke up and tried to sit up, but Maria pushed him back down. "You need to rest…Fayt, what happened to you?"

"I..I was transported to 4D space by Blaire." Fayt said and tried to sit up once more, this time succeeding.

"Blaire?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, she warned me about some new creators that are going to-"Fayt was saying but stopped himself, he looked up at Maria. "We've got a problem Maria, we need to go to Elicoor III right now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…Meanwhile on Elicoor III

Albel was mad; no he was more than mad he was furious. He couldn't get that damn redheaded Aquarian wench out of his head; whenever he closed his eyes or let his mind wander there she was. She was indeed his most worthy opponent, much more than the others of that group, but why couldn't he stop thinking about her. Maybe it's because he could never beat her completely, but something else bothered him, her kindness. Even when he was insulting her or threatening to kill her, she would still heal him and be nice, or at least try and be nice with him yelling at her and calling her names. But still, why couldn't Albel stop thinking about her, could he…miss her, sure he missed insulting her, it was quiet entertaining to see her reaction, but he did that to everyone, so why did he miss _her_. _Could I…No! I don't think like that, I couldn't…ARGH! I need to kill something!_ Albel thought and he marched out of Kirlsa looking for something, anything to mutilate beyond recognition.

After killing several _weak_ monsters he caught a glimpse of red, _it couldn't be could it. _Albel thought, he decided to see what it really was, and sure enough there in all her Aquarian glory was Nel Zelpher, the woman that was plaguing his thoughts. _Hmmm, what should I do, should I go up to her and say hello._ Albel thought with a twisted smirk growing on his face. _Oh, I'll say hello alright._ Albel reached for his sword and drew it slowly before launching himself at the unsuspecting Aquarian.

Nel Zelpher was just minding her own business, well, she wasn't really minding anything, she was thinking about a certain Glyphian swordsmen, why? She didn't know, but she missed him, sort of. Nel sighed, why was this happening to her? Her thought processes suddenly stopped as she sensed something was coming at her and she drew her daggers just in time to block the sword of the very Glyphian she was thinking about not three seconds ago. "Nox."

"Zelpher." Albel said in response to their usual greeting. He jumped backwards and readied for another attack while Nel put her daggers up in a defensive position.

"Long time no see." Nel said. Albel just scoffed and charged bringing his sword down on her, she was able to parry, of course, like he would have it any other way. He decided to try and muscle her out and started pushing forward, putting more of his weight on his arms. Nel concentrated all of her strength into pushing back, however this caused a stalemate where neither of them were gaining ground. Albel smirked as he saw Nel purse her lips in concentration, it made her look cute, _Wait What! Cute! I don't call people cute! But she is kind of cute makes me want to kiss those…GAH!_ Albel lashed out this his left leg and kicked Nel's right leg out from under her with that he was able to push Nel up against one of the rock walls that were scattered outside Kirlsa. He then used his claw to grab her wrists and pined them up above her head, which caused her daggers to fall out of her hands; he smirked and positioned his sword at her neck.

"Gotcha'" He said. Nel gulped but looked him straight in the eye, but then he pulled back his sword from her neck, confusion clouded Nel's eyes

"Nox, what are you-" Nel tried to say but Albel did something that he had never done before, to anyone, he kissed her, roughly, full on the lips; the kiss was filled with passion, anger and lust. Albel was actually expecting a kick no doubt to the place between his legs, from the Aquarian wench but what he got was something he wasn't expecting, she deepened the kiss! Albel's claw dropped to his side and Nel's arms reached up into his hair. The Crimson Scourge fell to the ground as Albel's human arm went to rest on Nel's lower back. While they were still kissing Albel bit her lower lip causing it to bleed, Albel brushed his tongue over the wound savoring the taste of Zelpher and blood mixed together, it was intoxicating. However, this caused Nel to open her mouth and her tongue met with Albel's. This action caused Albel to return to his senses and finally pull away from Nel, they were both panting heavily for air.

"What are you doing to me Zelpher?" Albel asked his voice uncharacteristically shaky. However he then straightened up and walked, well more like stomped away, trying to shake the warm feeling out of his stomach. Nel just continued leaning on the wall and put a hand on her lips, she wiped away the blood that was still there and just continued to stare at the path that Albel had taken. A few seconds later she shook her head and looked down at the ground to find Albel's sword still there. _He's never left without his sword, he will no doubt be wondering where it is. Why not bring it to him; you might even get to- NO! This is Albel we're talking about! _Nel stopped herself she couldn't think those thoughts, not now anyway. Nel reached down for the sword but when her hand grabbed the hilt of the sword Nel felt a prick in her head and then she heard a voice.

_Hmmm…so you are the one who is confusing that boy's mind. _

'Who are you?' Nel spoke to the voice in her head.

_I am the Crimson Scourge, the ancient treasure of the kingdom of Airyglyph. _The voice responded

'You can talk?'

_Of course I can talk, I am able to choose my wielders aren't I._ The voice said clearly insulted. _But enough about me, what about you. You too are confused…but you have more confidence than that idiot boy._

'What are you talking about?' Nel asked even more confused.

_Why, your feelings for the boy of course…and his feelings for you. _The voice replied.

'My feelings for Albel?' Nel said.

_Yes, and his feelings for you, though I know he will never confess them, he tries too hard to keep everyone away, that's one of the reasons he hates himself more than anyone else._

'Albel…hates himself?'

_Of course, he hates himself because he is weak, because he doesn't allow anyone close to him. However, he is finally letting those walls down for someone…_

'Who?' Nel asked her curiosity peaked. The voice audibly scoffed.

_You of course girl! Now I suggest you start wearing the pants in this relationship and tell him how you feel before he puts up those walls again. _The voice said clearly trying to push Nel into a confession.

'But, I don't know how I feel?' Nel said to the sword.

_Hmmm, do you miss him when his gone, do you feel incomplete when he's not there? Do you think about him often, and what about that kiss huh? _The voice said rambling on.

'All right, all right, so I like him.'

_That's what I am trying to say, you like him, maybe even…_love_ him?_

'…' Nel was silent.

_Don't worry, Albel feels the same way, he just doesn't want to take the first step, he's…scared._

'Albel, scared?' Nel thought, it didn't make sense, Albel never got scared.

_He's only human._ The sword said finally before going silent. That is when something inside Nel clicked, Albel _was_ only human, he wasn't a monster or anything of the sort, he still had emotions, they were just bottled up and she was going to take them out for some air. Nel smiled and wrapped up the Crimson Scourge in clothe that she had brought along and strapped it to her back. This wasn't going to be a bad day after all.

Nel arrived in Kirlsa a short time afterwards and went to Wolter's mansion, where Albel was no doubt. She asked Wolter where he was.

"He's in his room; it's the door to the left of this one." Wolter said with a strange smile on his face, like he knew something was going to happen.

"Thank you Lord Wolter." Nel said with a bow. Wolter continued to smile but shook his head.

"Please don't call me that, you may call me Wolter or old cot if you would like." Wolter said referring to the nickname Albel called him. Nel just smiled an nervous smile, _does he know?_

"Very well…Wolter." Nel said before leaving the room. She headed to Albel's room, when she got there she didn't knock and just went right in, to find Albel just leaning against the wall across from the door. He looked up when she came in.

"What do you want Zelpher?" Albel asked surprised that she had just barged in, that was something he did.

"I came to return your sword Nox, something you seem to have forgotten in your rush to get away." Nel said with a smirk on her lips. Albel's eyes narrowed,

"Well give it to me and get out."

"Not before you listen to what I have to say." Nel said coming into the room fully, closing and locking the door behind her. Albel cocked an eyebrow and waited, something he didn't do very often. "Well, I have something to tell you, did you know your sword here is very persuasive?"

"My sword? You talked to the Crimson Scourge?" Albel asked interestedly.

"Well, technically_ it_ talked to _me_ and made me realize some things." Nel said before talking a big breath and steeling her determination. "I love you Albel." Albel just stood there eyes previously narrowed grew wide and his mouth opened somewhat.

"H-how could you love someone like…me?" Albel said bowing his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "I-I am a…monster…a killer, why me?" Nel smiled.

"Because Albel, you're still human, you aren't a monster and you killed because you had to, kill or be killed right?" Albel nodded still confused, something was stirring in his stomach, a warm feeling that he hadn't felt since his father died. "and that's why I love you, I've seen a part of you that most haven't, you could have killed all of us, me included numerous times, but you didn't, that's why."

"Zelpher, I'm only going to say this once, and you will not tell anyone I said it, got that." Albel said. Nel nodded and Albel continued "I…I love you too…wench." Nel's eyes narrowed at the end of his sentence. Albel just smirked. "You look cute when you're angry." With that Nel launched herself on Albel with a growl but instead of using her daggers, she thought of a better way to take out her anger, by kissing Albel roughly, biting and licking, tongues battling each other for dominance. Their hands wondered and explored the others body, then all of a sudden they landed on Albel's bed and their lips separated.

"Well, what should we do now?" Nel said a smirk appearing on her bruised and swollen lips. Albel also smirked but then frowned.

"So, does this mean we are…together?"

"I guess so, why?" Nel said thinking a little.

"No reason, but I just want to make one thing clear; I don't want any maggots knowing about…_this_…especially those two maggots ,Fayt and Cliff."

"So, you want a secret affair eh, didn't know you were that kind of guy Albel." Nel said her smirk growing. Albel growled and pinned her to the bed and kissed her.

"Weren't we going to do something, wench?" Nel's eyes narrowed again.

"Who are you calling a wench, you-" Nel tried to say but was interrupted as Albel once again kissed her passionately, but this time not pulling back but deepening it, his claw moved down to the buckles of her armor and he very expertly shredded the leather. _Oh, he is going to pay for that, I hope he likes it rough because now I'm mad._ Nel thought as they started to undress each other, _this is going to be a long night._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What will the New Creators do to Elicoor III? Will Fayt be able to stop them? Will anyone find out about Albel and Nel's relationship? Find out in the next chapter of The New Creators.

Please review...please, if you don't...I WILL HAVE MY DEAD HAMSTER EAT YOUR LIVER!!


End file.
